Mon Ami
by ShadowKyra
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya get involved in an argument that threatens to destroy both their friendship and the host club. Can the host club bring them back together before they fall apart? Tamaki and Kyouya friendship. Rated K for safety.
1. Now you've done it!

**Mon Ami**

(Chapter has been edited!)

A/N: Hi! Well it's my first Ouran fanfic and I've good big expectations for this one. The fanfic is based off the Anime, not the manga. But still they're pretty similar so it's not much of a difference. Note that the story includes Japanese words. You can check their meaning at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: Now you've done it!

"Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Ootori Kyouya bit his lip in an attempt to control himself. He was just about ready to burst a vein. This was it. This was as much as he could take. He was just THISclose to losing his cool. And for the ever-so-cool vice-president of the Ouran host club to lose his temper, it would call for nothing less than the biggest annoyance the world had ever heard of. Unfortunately the biggest annoyance in the world happened to be his so called best friend Suoh Tamaki. The self-proclaimed 'king' of host was infamous for planning grand schemes that more often than not lead them into trouble. Creating total chaos was nothing new for Tamaki. But this time, at least in Kyouya's opinion, he'd taken it a little too far.

Kyouya irritably snapped his notebook shut and looked up at the approaching blonde with an expression that would make any normal person cower in fear. However, for the most part, Tamaki wasn't normal.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" The unusually hyperactive for his age Suoh chanted, rushing up to him. "What do you think? Isn't this great?!"

'_Great?!'_ Kyouya thought in utter disbelief. _'There is nothing great about looking like a complete fool you moron!'_

Tamaki seemed blissfully unaware of the emotional stress he was causing his best friend as he pranced around joyfully, rejoicing in the success of his 'wonderful' idea.

The idea started as usual with Tamaki saying, "Hey Kyouya I've got an idea! Lets-"

This time the sentence ended with "-dress up as bunny girls for charity"

The host club had exploded into fits of laughter, apart from always unsurprised Kyouya, a not-so-amused Haruhi and the ever silent Mori-senpai. But no one objected to the proposal.

"Sugoi idea tono!" The Hittachin twins had yelled enthusiastically, hugely inflating their lord's already over inflated ego.

Tamaki had been driven by his pity for what he called 'the commoners'.

"Poor neglected and scorned! Oh the pitiful beings!" Tamaki was nearly reduced to tears when he said it. "If we, those who were born into privileged families, do not help them then they will be doomed to live with their pitiful existence for the rest of their lives!"

Not to mention he and the twins were already imagining Haruhi in a bunny suit.

Needless to say that Haruhi was very, very annoyed.

It had sounded innocent enough. Compared to some of their other more dangerous adventures they'd ended up in, it didn't seem like a very big thing. Kyouya knew that once Tamaki decided something there was absolutely no way to stop him. Besides, it was for charity. Nothing could go wrong if they were doing something good right?

Wrong…so terribly horribly wrong. What the shadow king hadn't counted on was being made to parade their costumes in public.

In front of his father.

Yes that's right. Tamaki had chosen to hold the event in the exact spot where his father liked to go occasionally for lunch. And call it fate or just plain bad luck, but when Kyouya appeared at the designated location after being forced into his giant pink bunny suit (Not a bunny girl outfit. He would have murdered every last one if them if they even tried to put him into such a monstrosity.) the very first person he saw was his father sitting in a small café directly in front of him.

The other club members hadn't said anything much about their costumes. Haruhi had gone along with it as usual, even if a little unwillingly. She wore a waiter's outfit and a top hat instead of the obviously too revealing bunny outfit, a necessary precaution taken to prevent the truth of her gender from being revealed (much to the dismay of some). The twins on the other hand had instantly agreed with their chosen outfits, pleased that their lord had come up with another interesting way of killing time. They were dressed up in identical black dresses with mini top hats and veils across their faces. Both and bunny ears on their hats, Hikaru's white and Kaoru's pink. They were having the time of their lives parading around shamelessly in their inappropriate costumes. Honey was dressed like Kyouya, in a little pink bunny suit, because it suited him. However unlike Kyouya, he had actually agreed to wear it, out of his fondness for cute things. Even now girls were crooning over him, whispering how adorable he looked. The ever faithful Mori stood by his side, wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with a pair of bunny ears stuck to it. He was the only male member of the host club who had been allowed to wear something…normal.

Okay so Tamaki had gone a little off topic from just 'bunny girls' But the bunny theme was still there so…

Tamaki himself was dressed elegantly in a frilly pink dress, covered with puffy bows and laces and a hair band with rabbit ears in his hair. As their king, he had to set an example for his subjects.

Why had the ever eccentric Suoh originally decided to dress them up as rabbits? That was because Tamaki had chosen the benefactor of their charity even to be Kawaii rabbit children's home, a home for orphans and children from troubled families. So dressing up as rabbits was justified. But still it looked a little stupid.

"It'll reel in the crowds!" the blonde had stated confidently.

And surprisingly he was right. An amazingly large number of people had gathered around them and they were making a hell of a lot of profit from this. But somehow all of that seemed just a teeny tiny teensy weensy bit insignificant to Kyouya considering the fact that…

His father could have possibly just seen him in a bunny suit.

Kyouya could have sworn at that moment that he would have liked nothing better than to rip the kawaii-ly dressed Tamaki into micro-organic pieces using nothing but his insanely overgrown bunny teeth. But somehow he didn't think that would be well received by the crowd.

Kyouya caught Haruhi's eye from the corner where she was standing. She flashed him a tiny sympathetic smile.

_At least someone has a regular reaction to this._

The day was almost done. Kyouya was desperate for time to run out. Only a few more minutes before he could escape from this hell with his dignity and pride intact. There was the smallest possibility that His father hadn't seen him yet. The bunny suit was quite big; in fact he was drowning in it. And the fake teeth and whiskers covered his face well. He was beginning to feel safe when he heard the sound that sealed his impending doom.

"May I have your attention please?"

It was the sound of Tamaki speaking into a microphone.

"We of the Ouran Host club would like to thank you all very much for supporting of event for a good cause." Tamaki said graciously bowing to his audience, causing the entire audience to swoon. "So please give it up for the people who made this event possible!" With a dramatic flourish, he gestured towards the host club, now gathered on the right hand side of the stage.

There was a round of wild applause and whooping as the hosts made their way up to the temporary stage that had been erected for the event.

"Announce our names Tono!" The Hittachin brothers said in unison, racing up to the stage, dragging a reluctant Haruhi behind them. "Nani?!" Haruhi protested. "Wait! Don't-" she was cut off by the pair of hands that were suddenly slapped over her mouth.

Kyouya felt as if his inner self were falling into a bottomless pit…

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Tamki exclaimed, slapping his forehead. Then in his usual elegant manner he continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the members of the Ouran host club. Hittachin Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, Hanizuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi and finally last but not least our vice-president…

…falling deeper and deeper….

"Ootori Kyouya!"

…he was nearing the bottom…

The crowd cheered wildly. Hikaru and Kaoru entertained themselves by blowing kisses to random girls in the audience and watching them faint with delight. Kyouya refused to be a part of this spectacle any longer. Just as he walked off the stage…

"Kyouya."

Kyouya looked up. Yep. He was now officially embarrassed. He swallowed the huge lump that was forming in his throat.

"Oto-san…"

The elder Ootori looked down at his youngest son, his expression unreadable.

"We'll have to have a talk about this when you get home."

….Kyouya's soul hit the bottom of the depths of darkness with a resounding thud.

X X X X X

"Kyouya…what's wrong?!" Tamaki asked with concern after the group was back in the clubroom. Kyouya had angrily ripped off his costume; completely ignoring Honey's pained cries of "Usa-chan!!!"

Kyouya was beyond outraged by the time they'd returned to the third music room. His initial embarrassment had easily become irritation when Tamaki, who was still blissfully unaware of the situation, happily ranted on and on about what an amazing job they'd done during the entire trip back to school. Irritation turned into frustration. Why wouldn't the idiot shut up! Couldn't he see that Kyouya wasn't in the mood to talk, much less celebrate? Frustration became anger. And anger became…

Anger became the reason why there were now pieces of ripped up fur all over the music room.

"Kyouya-Senpai!" the twins gasped in shock as Mori attended to a traumatized Honey. Everyone was pretty much in shock. For Kyouya to have lost his never, something very big must have happened.

Tamaki (Poor, poor, foolish Tamaki) was the first to regain his speech. "Kyouya? What's wrong?"

There's only so much a human can handle before they can't take it and explode. And for Ootori Kyouya, it was explosion time.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

The entire host club jumped back. Kyouya was seething with anger. The very person who was causing him so much distress didn't even know what he had done. That irritated Kyouya to no end.

"Kyouya…Senpai…" Haruhi muttered in disbelief, "Did you just…shout?"

There was a stunned Silence. Total and complete silence.

It was the calm before the storm.

Kyouya crossed the distance between him and Tamaki with two quick strides. Thoughtlessly, he grabbed him violently by the shirt.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded.

"Kyouya I don't understand." Tamaki said looking up in confusion at his friend. "Why are you so angry?"

Kyouya blinked. He willed himself to be calm.

'_That's right. There's no point in getting angry. The stupid fool didn't know any better. He couldn't have known that my father would be there. It's not his fault.' _

Kyouya released Tamaki. "Sorry. It's nothing." He said, once again slipping easily into his cool and calm outlook.

"Oh by the way Kyouya did you know your father was there?"

'……_WHAT?!'_

_*Tamaki's flashback*_

_Tamaki was attending to some customers when he noticed a familiar looking man in a suit sitting at a small table in a café eating lunch. Tamaki immediately recognized the man as Mr. Ootori, Kyouyas' father._

"_Oji-san!"_

_Mr. Ootori looked up. If he was surprised to see the Suoh in a dress he hid it well. _

"_Tamaki-kun…what a surprise." He said, calmly eyeing the strange costume. "What brings you here?"_

"_The host club is raising money for charity Oji-san" Tami said cheerily._

"_Ah...so you're the cause of this unnatural crowd. I should have known. A club activity you say? I expect Kyouya is with you then."_

"_He's the one in the pink bunny costume!"_

_Once again there was extreme lack of emotion from Mr. Ootori._

"_Is that so? I think I might go visit him later. You should return to your work."_

"_Ah yes. See you later Oji-san."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Let me get this straight." Kyouya said, his voice shaking. His back was facing Tamaki. "You saw my father…went up and talked to him…and told him that I was wearing a bunny costume?"

"That's right. Did you meet him? He said he would come and see you la-"

Tamaki's sentence was cut off as Kyouya turned around, grabbed him by the collar and rammed him into the nearest wall.

"Why the hell did you tell him I was wearing a bunny costume you idiot!"

"Wha..? I-"

"How could anyone be so stupid? Did it even occur to you that I might not want my father to see me dressed as a giant pink rabbit?! Are you completely brainless? How someone as idiotic as you could be called the 'king'…You're not fit to lead anyone you moron! You call your self a king! Don't make me laugh."

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi protested, taking a step forward. Hikaru pulled her back, shaking his head. It wasn't safe to intervene in this fight.

"You and your stupid ideas!" Kyouya continued, enraged. "This idiotic club, you're brainless schemes! I've had it! I've had it with you and all you're crazy ideas! I'm sick of you pretending that this stupid club is your family just because your own family is so screwed up. Who do you think you're fooling! Who-"

Kyouya stopped venting his anger as Tamaki pushed him back suddenly and glared at him fiercely. There was a collective gasp form all the host club members. Kyouya ignored them, staring furiously at Tamaki while still gripping his collar. The pair stared at each other directly in the eye. It was clear that neither one of them would back down.

"Are you unhappy with the way I'm running this club Kyouya?"

There was something in Tamaki's tone that startled Kyouya. But there was not turning back now. He had gone too far.

"You?! Run this club?! Do you really run this club Suoh Tamaki? You haven't done a single thing for the benefit of this club. In fact the only thing you've done is cause trouble for me to clean up! You've dumped all your responsibilities onto me! I'm the only one who ever does anything!"

"Well then if you're so unhappy then feel free to leave!" Tamaki retorted unexpectedly, looking The Ootori straight in the eye.

They stared at each other, Purple eyes boring into cool brown ones. Finally, Kyouya released Tamaki and stepped back. Their eyes never left each others. Kyouya reached into his school uniform. He pulled out the black notebook he used to record all the club affairs and threw it onto the floor.

"I'll take it you're relinquishing your position at Vice-president?" Tamaki asked.

"Indeed. Lets how long this club survives without me, 'your majesty'"

With those final words, Kyouya turned and walked out of the room. The shadow king of the Ouran host club had left.

Forever.

Tamaki continued to watch as his now ex-best friend left the club they'd set up together. He watched Kyouya's retreating back until he disappeared from view.

Kaoru was the first to try to speak. "Tono…?" He started hesitantly. "Are you-"

Tamaki, to everyone's surprise, turned around and gave them his usual wide smile.

"Well now that's over. I'm sorry but I'll have to leave. I have something to attend to and I'm already late. Hikaru, Kaoru, could you handle things here?"

"Hai…tono…." The twins said blinking in surprise.

"Thanks. I'll be going now. See all of you tomorrow,"

Tamaki rushed off. No one was fooled by his carefree act.

"Tama-Chan…." Honey said sadly.

"Will he be alright?" Haruhi said worriedly, wondering if she should go after him and make sure he was fine.

"It'll be fine." Hikaru said nonchalantly with his hands behind his head. "Trust me, knowing Tono he'll feel so guilty that he'll call Kyouya up in the middle of the night and beg him to come back."

"And Kyouya will be so sleepy that he'll agree just to get Tono to shut up so he can go back to sleep." Kaoru said with a reassuring smile. "And then he'll have no choice but to stick to his promise and it'll all be back to normal by tomoorow."

Haruhi wasn't so convinced. She'd never seen Tamaki act like that, or Kyouya for that matter. They'd both looked pretty serious. Haruhi looked down and caught Honey's eye. She knew by his worried look that they shared the same thoughts.

"Kyou-chan really said some mean things about Tama-Chan…" Honey said. "Will they be able to forgive each other after that?" He looked up at Mori for reassurance.

"Relax! Just wait until tomorrow." Hikaru said confidently "You'll see. Kyouya will be here with his little black book as usual-" He cut himself off, glancing at the notebook that still lay on the floor where Kyouya had thrown it. Haruhi bent down to pick it up.

"It's getting late. Let's just lock up and go home." She said, moving to put the book on a nearby table.

"Ah." Mori said, speaking for the first time thought the entire incident. He gathered the hosts discarded costumes, including the pieces of the bunny costume that Kyouya had ripped up.

Haruhi took a deep breath as she stared out the window at the water fountain in the school garden.

'_It'll be fine. It'll all be back to normal tomorrow.'_

X X X X X

A/N: I apologize for making Kyouya and Tamaki a little OOC (at least in my opinion) Kyouya especially with that sudden outburst. Reviews are much appreciated.

Japanese to English translation:

**Sugoi**- Great/wonderful

**Nani**- What

**Usa**- rabbit

**Chan**- A suffix used to indicate closeness

**Hai**- yes


	2. Kyouya Who?

**Mon Ami**

A/N: It's the second chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed. I know people are asking for alerts but for the love of kami-sama review!!!! It helps me. Also just a side note. 'Mon Ami' means my friend in French. It was taken from the scene where Kyouya first met Tamaki and he went jumping around shouting "Mon Ami!!!" Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I forgot to write this earlier. I don't own Ouran high school host club because if I did I would be rich and not wasting my time writing this XD

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

Chapter 2: Kyouya who?

Despite all the reassurances, when Haruhi and the twins arrived at the host club after school for club activities the next day, they couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. There was no telling what they would find once they opened the doors to the third music room. Ha the scars of yesterday's unexpected incident had healed yet? That was the big question on all of their minds.

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" Hikaru had asked the other two on the way to the room.

"I thought you guys said they'd be back to normal by today." Haruhi said when Kaoru had merely shrugged in response to his brother's question.

"That's what is probably going to happen." Kaoru agreed. "But who knows. This is Tono and Kyouya-senpai we're talking about. Anything could happen?"

Haruhi understood that he was trying to be realistic but she had hoped for a more reassuring answer. As they stood outside the double doors of the host club, Kaoru gave the other two a hopeful smile. He reached out to open the door. Haruhi stood there holding her breath. Kaoru pushed the door open…

…and an entire sea off rose petals landed on Haruhi, burying her from head to toe.

There was the sound of over-enthusiastic cheering and clapping and someone pulling a party popper. Haruhi didn't know who because she was temporarily blinded by the sudden explosion of bright red petals. Not to mention she couldn't breathe.

"What the-"

She rubbed her eyes as the twin pulled her out of the petal pile. Gasping for air she took a look around. Mori, Honey and Tamaki were already inside the room. Honey was wearing a party hat holding a small plate of cake in his hand and the remains of a party popper in his other. Mori and Tamaki were clapping, Mori clapping robotically, while Tamaki with a little more than needed enthusiasm. Apparently it was some kind of celebration.

"Senpai? What's going on?" a completely bewildered Haruhi asked as she brushed the petals off her uniform. Tamaki slid up beside her placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Congratulations!" He said loudly ignoring Haruhi as she glared at him in annoyance "Fujioka Haruhi, I, the president of Ouran host club am honored to inform you of the joyous decision made just minutes before your arrival." He took a step back and pointed dramatically at her. "You Haruhi are the new vice-president of our club!"

Haruhi stood there and blinked. "Huh?" was all she could manage.

"That's all? I was expecting a bigger reaction…" Tamaki said, looking slightly disappointed, as if he had expected her to jump for joy. Or at least something along those lines. Then he put on his best serious face and ploughed on. "Anyway, as I was saying Haruhi, since you're now vice-president your responsibilities will be increased and-"

He continued to blab on and on about Haruhi's new position, once it awhile waving a hand or making some sort of dramatic gesture. Haruhi continued to stare at him with her mouth open in absolute disbelief.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances that said 'should-we…?'

"Demo Tono…" Hikaru, being to bolder one, interrupted "What about Kyo-"

"Anyway!" Tamaki said in a slightly louder voice, drowning out the end of Hikaru's question, making everyone in the room jump. "I'm sure you'll do a great job Haruhi! Anything you'd like to say? Any words of appreciation for your president? Would you like to tell us how honored you feel?"

Haruhi stared at him for a full three seconds before managing two words.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Because," she started "I haven't been in the club that long and I have no idea what vice-president does. Plus there has to be someone more capable than me. Like Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai!"

"And besides," Kaoru added, "We already have kyo-"

"That's easily explained." The Suoh said, completely ignoring him. "Honey-senpai's image would be completely ruined by appointing him the vice president! Look at this face!" He picked Honey up, shoving him into Haruhi's face to prove his point. "Can you see this adorable face doing paperwork?!"

A weird image of Honey in thick round glasses standing by a stack of paper twice his height popped into Haruhi's mind.

"Uh…no not exactly…" She admitted reluctantly.

"You see my point. And Honey-Senpai and Mori-senpai come in a pair so that's both of them out." Tamaki finished.

"What about the twins?" Haruhi demanded.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Would you trust those two with our club's precious documents? All the past records, financial records, client information, etcetera?"

"Not if my life depended on it."

"Hey!" The pair protested slightly indignantly. "We're not completely untrustworthy!"

"So now you understand. Any objections?"

Haruhi sighed in resignation, knowing that she had clearly been beaten. "Fine…I can't argue with any of that." She admitted unhappily.

The twins looked extremely frustrated by this time.

"What about kyo-"

"Not to worry though." Tamaki said. "I'll be taking more responsibility from now on. A king must set an example for his subjects."

"Aren't you going to talk to k-"

"Since Haruhi is new at this job, I'll expect all of you to help her…"

"You're not even going-"

"…and ensure that all the work gets done."

"Are you igno-?"

"Also Haruhi don't be afraid to ask any questions…"

"Tono, lis-"

"And if something's confusing, you can always ask someone else to do it."

"TONO! WHAT ABOUT KYO-"

"Oh I completely forgot!" Tamaki said slapping his forehead. "I have a bunch of paperwork for our new vice-president to take care of. I'll be right back!" The blonde raced out of the room.

Once the Suoh had left, Honey smile was wiped off his face. He pulled off his party hat, put down his cake and sighed.

"Tama-chan is still refusing to have anything to do with Kyou-chan." He lamented sadly, staring into an empty space on the floor. "We tried to bring up the matter too but Tama-chan stopped us before we could even say his name." Honey shook his head. "It looks like Tama-chan was really hurt by what was said yesterday."

"And what about Kyouya?" Hikaru demanded. "Didn't he talk to Tono at all? They're in the same class! Don't tell me they just ignored each other!"

"I heard that they each acted as if the other didn't exist."

The room was silent for a moment, as all the members recalled Tamaki's and Kyouya's previously enduring friendship.

"We've known them for a long time…" Kaoru said.

"They've fought before but it's never been this bad." Hikaru told Haruhi, who hadn't known them for as long as the others.. "This time, it doesn't look like they'll forgive each other so easily."

"This means I'm stuck as vice-president, and that the host cub is in danger of closing." Haruhi stated gloomily, saying the thought that was on everyone's minds.

"Iie!" The twins protested violently, startling the other three.

"No way are we gonna let this club fall apart!" Hikaru said with surprising forcefulness.

"We'll do whatever it takes to restore Tono and Kyouya-senpai's friendship!" Kaoru agreed, nodding vigorously.

"So, this is what we'll do." They announced, standing together, somehow looking like a pair of soldiers preparing for war. "We'll play the who-can-say-Kyouya's-name-without-being-interrupted-by-Tono game! First person to successfully mention Kyouya without being cut off wins!"

Just as they finished their announcement, Tamaki burst back into the room.

"Here you go!" Tamaki said handing Haruhi a huge stack of papers. "It's some of the stuff that needs to get done soon. Make sure the finances are neat and always record the profits on the left column. Oh and double spacing for every document you type. We have a laptop you can use. And then…"

All of this advice fell on deaf ears as Haruhi's eyes were fixated on the enormous stack of papers in her arms.

_Onegai kami-sama, please bring Kyouya back quickly._

X X X X X X X X X X

It was Mid-day by the time the host club was finally open. All the hosts were busy with their customers as per normal. Honey was munching on cakes in a corner and chattering away to some girls while Mori sat quietly at his side. The twins weren't in sight, but they were probably teasing some girls somewhere. As for Tamaki, he was surrounded with women as usual. Just another day at the club.

But…something else was brewing. There was a feeling in the atmosphere, so strong that everyone could feel it (save for one). The club was preparing for battle. The game was on.

Haruhi for once wasn't entertaining anyone. She was too busy sorting out all the paperwork Tamaki had dumped on her. There was a whole pile of work to be done and Haruhi hadn't a single idea how to do any of it.

'_It would have been nice if Kyouya-senpai had sorted all this out before he quit.' _She thought in annoyance.

"Gambate Haruhi!" The twins chanted as they walked into the room, passing her.

Haruhi waved in thanks, even though it would take a whole lot more than just encouragement to get her out of this. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced over at Tamaki. He seemed normal enough, making all the girls swoon over him as usual. No one seemed to notice Kyouya's disappearance. The shadow king always lurked in the background anyway. Not to mention Tamaki's flattering ways would make any girl completely forget the subject.

But that wasn't the case for the host club. They remembered everything, and they intended to do something about it. Right now.

Honey was the first to make his move. He crept up innocently behind the king, who was flatteringly complimenting two lovely ladies. Haruhi looked up from her work. She had a sneaking suspicion of what Honey was going to try to do. When it came to Honey-Senpai, the one thing you could rely on him to have was…

"Tama-Chan! Tama-Chan!" the loli-shota type host exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and down behind Tamaki, clamoring for attention. "Tama-Chan, want to try some cake?" he said, looking up at the king with huge adorable eyes, wriggling from left to right holding the plate of delicious looking cream cake in his hands.

Tamaki looked down and blinked for a moment. When he didn't reply fast enough Honey pressed his advantage.

"Tama-Chan hasn't eaten since morning!" he insisted, feigning concern. "If Tama-Chan doesn't eat then he'll fall sick again…isn't that right?" He looked hopefully towards the female students seated on Tamaki's left and right sides. They melted instantly form just one glance at Honey's kawaii baby face.

"Of course! Tamaki-sama you shouldn't neglect your health like that! What on earth were you thinking?!"

"If Tamaki-sama were to fall sick…Iie! I couldn't even think of that!"

"You must eat it Tamaki-sama!"

"Tamaki-sama!"

"Alright, alright!" Tamaki said, holding up his hands to stop them from making any further protests, finally caving in under all the pressure. "It's such an honor to know you're all worried about my health to such an extent." He said gratefully accepting the plate from Honey with a small smile. Honey watched Tamaki as he picked up the spoon and scooped a huge spoonful of cake into his mouth. Honey's eyes glinted and the entire host club drew one simultaneous breath. They'd all caught onto his plan by now. He opened his mouth to deliver the final attack.

"Anyway Tama-Chan I wanted to know about-"

The tiny high schooler was cut off abruptly by a spoon of cake that was shoved into his mouth. Tamaki's eyes were sparkling with delight.

"This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" He exclaimed in utter disbelief "Here Honey-senpai you must try it! Here! Here, here!" He said excitedly stuffing spoon after spoon into the elder boy's mouth. Honey didn't even have time to protest.

"Have some more, here…ara?" Tamaki looked down at the plate in surprise to see that in was empty. "Looks like there's none left for me. Oh well!" He flashed Honey a dazzling smile "That was nice wasn't it senpai?"

Honey could only nod. His mouth was still too full for words.

The twins, who had of course been watching the scene closely, snickered. They each rested an elbow on either of Haruhi's shoulders, much to her annoyance.

"That was a really cunning plan for Honey-senpai." Hikaru commented. "Stuffing his mouth full of cake so he couldn't talk was a smart move. But too bad it didn't work."

"Tono probably saw right through it." Kaoru said in a not-the-least-bit-disappointed sort of voice. "That was a good defense strategy on his part. If Honey-Senpai had popped the question a little faster he might have won. "

Haruhi glanced up at the twins in wonder. It was true that they were worried about their lord, but not worried enough to pass up winning a good game. So therefore everyone else's loss was their gain. Haruhi sighed in disbelief. Even in such circumstances nothing would stop the Hittachin brothers from having fun. The group watched as an indifferent Mori dragged a defeated and slightly depressed looking Honey away.

"Ne, Haruhi why don't you try next?" the pair chimed together.

"Let me guess. You want to go last so you can make the rest of us look pathetic when you win. Am I right?"

"Bingo!"

Haruhi thought over her battle strategy for a moment and then with a few quick taps on the keyboard of the laptop in front of her, she called out, "Tamaki-senpai? Would you come over here and take a look at this please?"

Tamaki looked up from his seat and with a small smile of apology to his patrons, walked over to where Haruhi was seated. The twins leaned curiously over her shoulder to figure out what her plan was, but she shrugged their hands away and turned her laptop to face the other side.

"Am I doing this right Tamaki-senpai?" She said pointing to the screen. "The numbers look all wrong."

Tamaki leaned closer to the screen to get a better look. The screen showed a spreadsheet of the club's finances that Haruhi was now supposed to be sorting out. However instead of numbers, what Covered about half the page in bold red font, were the words 'WHAT ABOUT KYOUYA?' It was impossible to miss. Anybody would be able to see it.

But apparently Tamaki wasn't anybody.

"Sugoi, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, impressed. "It's your first day on the job and you've already got the hang of it! They're perfect! I'm completely reassured now I made the right choice of making you the vice-president. No one else could have been better suited for this job! You were born for it Haruhi! Born for it!"

'_He's going overboard with the exaggeration_.' Haruhi thought rolling her eyes as the king continued to praise her even as he walked back towards his customers. The twins leaned towards the screen, trying to see what it was that she'd done.

"That's terrible Haruhi!" Kaoru said shaking his head in disappointment. "You didn't even try."

Haruhi shrugged. "I tried the best I could. Are you happy now? Now will you just go ahead and do whatever you're planning so those two will finally get back together and I don't have to do this anymore?" she said pointing a finger at the laptop.

"Do you really hate numbers so much?" Hikaru said with his eyebrows raised. "You are a straight A student."

"I'm okay with math." She said. "Just all these numbers…" her eyes narrowed and her voice went from and indifferent tone to an 'I'm-really-pissed-off' one. What we spend for a single event in the host club is equivalent to what my dad earns in a year."

The twins inched away slowly from the ticked off haruhi who was now muttering something that sounded like 'you rich bastards' under her breath.

X X X X X X X X X X

Finally, it was closing time for the club as Tamaki showed the last customer out the door. The mood was low. Lower than ever before. Not a single one of them had succeeded in brining up the subject of Kyouya without Tamaki cutting them off. But Haruhi remained hopeful. It wasn't over till it was over. The twins were yet to make a move. And knowing them, they'd do something huge, dramatic and impossible to ignore. The twins were their ticket to victory. They weren't in the room, which might mean that they were cooking up something this very moment. There was still hope for them.

"We'll that's in for today." Tamaki said closing the door and dusting his hands. "Haruhi please remember to record the profits for today as well as the number of customers."

"Hai…" Haruhi said un-enthusiastically. As if she needed to be reminded of the huge pile of work that still remained.

"Alright then" Tamaki said finally, reaching for his bag. "if there's nothing else left-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

The host club members jumped as a pair of voices suddenly rang out. Suddenly the lights snapped off.

"What the-"

"WAHHHHH!!!! It's dark and scary! Dark and scary!!!!"

"Haruhi, get the lights."

Following the advice of the ever cool Mori-Senpai, Haruhi staggered blindly towards where she thought the switch was. Hands outstretched, she reached into the darkness. He hand bumped into a wall. She slid her hands across the smooth surface until she felt a groove in the wall. She flicked the switch.

The lights came back on in an instant. Haruhi blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She looked around. Honey was clinging on to Mori. The twins had reappeared, grinning victoriously. But it was what was in the center of the room that drew Haruhi's absolute attention. There was Tamaki, bound to a chair and gagged. The twins gave each other a high five.

"And the winner is us." Hikaru said with a triumphant grin.

"Why didn't you guys just gag him in the first place?!" Haruhi demanded now annoyed beyond measure.

"If it's such a simple solution why didn't any of you think of it?" Kaoru said smugly.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Wow…: Honey said suddenly. "They really did make us look like idiots…"

"That we did!" the twins said together. Then turning around with identical evil smiles, they faced their captive king.

"Well now…" Hikaru started, eyes glinting in anticipation. "We've been waiting all day to do this so you'd better give us a satisfactory answer."

"And if we don't get one, we'll just keep asking you again and again and again." Kaoru said calmly. "So there's no point in ignoring us. We can keep this up all night if we want to."

"So Tono." They both said in unison. "It's the big question. Let's hope you give the right answer…"

The room was completely still for a moment. Everyone was waiting, holding their breaths. The twins stood there for a moment to increase the drama.

"So Tono! What are you going to do about Kyouya?!"

With a violent jerk, Hikaru yanked the rag out of Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki face showed apparent agony.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tamaki protested angrily.

"Answer the question Tono!"

"Could you repeat it? I was too preoccupied with trying to breathe."

The twins sighed simultaneously. "What will you do about Kyouya?"

The king blinked. "Kyouya…?" He said slowly, pronouncing every syllable.

"Yes Kyouya!"

The king remained silent for a moment. Then in the most honest and innocent voice he said "Who's Kyouya?"

The twins couldn't take it anymore.

"NANI?!!!!!!!"

X X X X X X X X X X

A/N: well that's it for the second chapter! It was an abrupt ending I know. No Kyouya in this chapter but I think I'll do something more fun with him in the next. Enjoy!

Review or the twins will Gag you and tie you to a chair.

Japanese to English translation:

**Senpai- **A suffix used to for someone who went ahead of you in an institution

**Iie**- No

**Nani**- What

**Tono**- My lord

**Hai**- Yes

**Gambate**- Do your best/work hard


	3. The great make up plan

**Mon Ami**

A/N: Third chapter! Sorry it's up so late! I actually did part of it earlier but it got deleted and I had to do it all over again…sob…oh well. The first chapter has been slightly edited at the fight scene. Reviews are kindly appreciated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran high school host club. Sob…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

Chapter 2: The great make up plan

When Haruhi was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of her cell phone ringing, she immediately felt a great sense of dread overcome her. Only a few people had this number and only six of them would call at such an unholy timing. After eliminating a few less likely people, she had a pretty good idea who it was. Needless to say she wasn't happy at being woken up so late at night.

She groped around in the darkness until she felt the cold, sleek metal texture of her phone against her fingertips. Grabbing it, she flipped it open. The annoying ringing sound stopped.

"This had better be good." She said to whoever was on the line.

"Haruhi, don't say anything." Kaoru's voice came from the other side. It was tinged with urgency. Surprised, Haruhi complied with his request and remained silent. "Just listen to me. Tomorrow, could you be at the clubroom by 7.30 a.m.? It's important."

"I guess…" Haruhi said, somewhat confused and still extremely sleepy "But why-?"

"We'll explain tomorrow." He said quickly cutting her off. "Sorry for waking you. Just be there tomorrow. Good night."

The line went dead, leaving Haruhi to stare at the phone in her and wonder just what the hell was going on.

X X X X X X X X X X

The next day, Haruhi entered the clubroom to find the twins already inside, leaning over a table covered with a mess of papers and books.

"You're late!" They chimed together. Haruhi ignored them. Even so early in the morning, the Hittachin brothers knew just what to do to annoy someone.

"Alright, what's going on?" Haruhi said walking up to the table and getting straight to the point. "What was with waking me up in the middle of the night and then getting me to come so early in the morning? You guys had better have a good reason for this."

The twins opened their mouths to reply but were cut off as the door was violently slammed open. All three hosts in the room took a step back as an enraged Honey-senpai entered the room. You couldn't have heard a pin drop as the tiny blonde high schooler walked into the room dragging his precious pink bunny by the ear. A completely indifferent Mori-senpai walked behind him, carefully keeping his distance.

Honey walked to the center of the room where the twins were, pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. Then he raised his fist and brought it slamming down upon the table with an enormous bang. He glowered at the twins from under his blonde bangs, giving them a look that would make even a grown man shudder. It was as if a demonic aura surrounded him. The usual adorable energetic loli-shota boy was gone replaced by the cold blooded demon beast.

"Why did you make me wake up so early in the morning?"

Haruhi hoped for their sakes that Hikaru and Kaoru had a good reason. Honey-senpai was infamous for his post sleep temper. He was said to have destroyed an entire military base simply because an officer had woken him up early. She didn't want to see the same thing happen to the host club, mostly because they'd be the ones who'd have to clean up the mess afterwards.

The twins exchanged glances.

"We have a good reason Honey-senpai, and it's one you'll all agree with." Hikaru started.

"Yesterday, we were thinking about what happened over the past two days." Kaoru continued. No one asked what they were talking about. There was only one incident they could be referring too and no one had forgotten it. "And we realized, the way things are going, one thing is inevitable."

"The host club is going heading for destruction!"

Both brothers paused as if expecting some sort of reaction. There was none. The twins were just saying what every member of the host club already knew but hadn't wanted to say. They had all been well aware of this fact from the beginning.

"Considering that," Kaoru ploughed on, "We have decided that we simply can't allow that to happen. We can't let a small fight like this bring down everything all of us have worked so hard for, for so long."

"For the sake of what Tono and Kyouya-senpai have built, we need to do what we can to fix this mess for them." Hikaru added.

"So for the club-"

"-and for Tono-"

"-the Hittachin brothers-"

"-have come up with-"

"-Our great make up plan!"

The room remained in a stunned silence for awhile as the twins remained in a dramatic pose with their arms spread wide open and gigantic smiles plastered over their faces.

"Wait…how exactly are you going to help them?" Haruhi asked, suspicious of their 'great plan'.

The twins caught each others eye, grinning like lunatics. Haruhi suddenly had a bad, bad feeling…

X X X X X X X X X X

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" Haruhi asked, already feeling nervous. They hadn't even put their plan into action and she was already having doubts. The twins weren't exactly inspiring her with confidence either.

"Not a clue!" The twins said together with a nonchalant shrug. "But we've always got our backup plan if this doesn't work."

"Well I hope it does." Haruhi said, turning her attention back to the cafeteria, where students were beginning to filter in. She and the twins were seated at the corner where they could pretty much see most of the room. They were on the lookout for their two targets, Namely Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya.

"There, I see them." Kaoru said pointing to the door on the left where an entire group of second year students were walking in. Haruhi spotted Tamaki's prominent blonde head easily. He was chatting conversationally with a fellow female classmate. From the way he was acting, he looked normal enough. Then again with Tamaki you never know what he was thinking.

"Where's Kyouya-Senpai?" She asked, failing to see him. The two were usually never far from each other.

"Right at the back." Hikaru told her, pointing at him discreetly so no one would notice.

Indeed, the former shadow king was the last one in the class to enter. He was clearly avoiding his ex-best friend. He stayed far away from the front, where Tamaki was.

"Honey-Senpai was right." Kaoru said quietly, watching them. "they really are acting as if they don't know each other."

Haruhi's heart sank It was scary seeing them like this, almost heartbreaking. Haruhi sneaked a look at the twins. Hikaru wore a pained expression upon his face, as if he couldn't bear to see them like this. Kaoru meanwhile looked extremely serious. Haruhi lost most of her doubts that instant. If this was how they were going to help Tamaki and Kyouya reconcile, then they were gonna do it.

"Let's begin." Kaoru said, snapping out of his melancholy state first. He stood up.

The other two nodded, standing up as well. They knew the plan.

The plan was simple enough; a disguised Honey senpai would bump into Kyouya and leave a note with him, telling him to come to the second story art room immediately. After Kyouya left, Haruhi would run up to Tamaki and yell that the twins were being beaten up by a group of guys and drag him to the room to help. Once both the targets had reached the venue, the twins would cut the power and tie the pair to a chair. Then all that was left to do was to force them to sort out their differences.

Of course it wasn't a flawless plan. But it was good enough.

Kyouya took his tray from the counter and turned around, only to bump into Honey, who was dressed in a girl's uniform and a long wig. Haruhi restrained herself form laughing. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Gomen." He/she said with a hasty bow, brushing past Kyouya. Honey craftily slipped the note into his pocket and hurried away. Hikaru punched the air with a triumphant grin.

"We're not in the clear yet." Kaoru said, still looking tense. He knew that their plan would be useless of Kyouya didn't see the note. The trio sat in silence as Kyouya sat down at a table. Then he froze, putting his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of white paper, read it briefly and then stood up and left the room.

"Alright!" the twins said, giving each other a high-five. Even Haruhi smiled in relief.

"The show's not over yet." She reminded them, standing up and getting ready for phase two of the plan. The twins nodded and dashed out of the cafeteria. Haruhi waited for about ten seconds before dashing over to Tamaki's table, trying to look as if she was tired and panting.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" She exclaimed running up to his table. The blonde looked up, surprised.

"Haruhi?" He said in confusion. "What's going on? Why do you looks so-?"

"Senpai…the twins…" She said in between fake gasps for air. "They're…"

Tamaki excused himself from the table and pulled Haruhi aside. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Haruhi? What's this about the twins?" There was genuine concern in his voice. Haruhi felt bad for tricking him like this. But it was for the sake of the club.

"Some seniors…" She panted. "They just went in and started beating them up. There were too many of them. About six or seven. Senpai you've got to help them!"

"Where are they Haruhi?" Tamaki said, looking absolutely serious, his purple eyes sharp and focused.

"The second story art room."

"Okay, I'll go." He said standing up. "You stay here. It's not safe for you to be there."

The blonde ran off without another word. Haruhi stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds. Then with a small smile of triumph, she turned o her heel and dashed out the door.

X X X X X X X X X X

Moments after reaching their destination, the twin's walkie-talkie crackled to life. Honey's voice came in over the device, slightly distorted by the static.

"Usa-chan to double trouble. Phase one complete. Initiate phase two."

"Gotcha." Hikaru said, speaking into the mouthpiece. "Over and out."

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked the older twin with a grin of eager anticipation. His brother grinned back at him. This was going to be fun.

The pair stood in a dark room. The windows and doors were all completely closed, blocking any light from entering the room. They stood on either side of the door with their backs pressed to the wall, waiting.

"Any minute now." Hikaru mouthed, afraid that they would give away their position if he spoke aloud. This was the most crucial stage of the plan. Suddenly, they heard the soft sounds of footsteps approaching. He was coming. Both brothers stiffened, careful not to make a sound. The shadow king was cunning and extremely observant. But this was a game. Kyouya wasn't going to beat the Hittachin brothers if they had anything to say about it.

The door opened a crack. Kaoru held his breath…

Finally the door was opened wide and a tall figure stepped into the room. Kaoru acted quickly, slamming the door shut with an earsplitting bang. The figure jumped and turned around. Too slow. Hikaru jumped on him, throwing him to the ground. Kaoru Grabbed a metal tray they'd snatched from the clubroom and whacked their struggling prisoner on the head. He stopped moving instantly.

Hikaru got off the unmoving body.

"Well…that's it. Let's tie him up."

X X X X X X X X X X

Haruhi kept her distance behind Tamaki as he sped off towards the art room.

'_Poor Senpai_.' Haruhi thought, shaking her head. '_He's helpful to the point of foolishness_.'

Oh well…it was for his own good, she reasoned.

Tamaki didn't notice Haruhi as she dashed up the steps behind him, nor did he hear her panting her lungs out. His only concern was reaching the art studio in time. He wasn't going to let anyone harm a member of his 'family'. Without hesitation, he slammed open the door.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

There was a huge crashing sound as someone yelped in surprise. Two black figures came out of nowhere, tackling the blonde to the ground.

"Not again!"

"Sorry Tono." An apologetic voice said, as someone held something above his head. "You'll thank us for this later."

Tamaki felt an immense pain rip through his skull. Then, everything went black.

X X X X X X X X X X

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly. The sudden light burned his eyes, making them feel like they were on fire. What had just happened? He opened them a little wider. He could see several familiar looking figures standing before him. Was that...yes there was not mistaking it. Haruhi, Mori, Honey and the twins all stood in front of him.

"Guys? What's going-"

He glanced to his right. There was a dark haired male tied up in the chair next to him. His head was hung in a way that his face couldn't be seen. But Tamaki was pretty sure who it was.

The twins grinned, looking extremely pleased with themselves.

"It worked…" Haruhi said, sounding surprised.

"Hurray!" The pair yelled, throwing their arms around each other.

Tamaki looked up at them. So it was the twin's plan. Somehow he wasn't at all surprised. It seemed like the sort of things they would do.

"Would you guys mind telling me-"

"Sush!" Hikaru said, interrupting him. "Not a word till he wakes up." The elder twin said, pointing to the unconscious one.

Just as he said those very words, he began to stir. He looked up…

"What the hell?!"

The twins yelled in surprise. Haruhi looked taken aback and Honey gasped. Mori of course had no expression.

The person they'd captured was not Kyouya.

"Who the heck are you?!" Hikaru yelled at the poor guy who flinched at his enraged tone.

"I…I was told to come here by a note!." He whimpered. He was still clutching the paper in his hand. "I thought it was from my girlfriend…"

"That note wasn't for you!"

"But my name's written on it!" The young man protested.

"Wha-? Let me see that!" Hikaru demanded, snatching it out of his hand and glancing at it. His eyes went wide with horror. "Honey-Senpai, who did you address the note to?"

Honey closed his eyes for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Kyou-Chan!"

"That's my name!" The fake Kyouya shouted. Both Kaoru and Haruhi slapped their foreheads at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Tamaki asked, looking totally lost. Kaoru grinned sheepishly at him.

"Uh…April fools?" He said lamely.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oooooooh…."

"Takashi, lets take Tama-Chan back to his class." Honey said, starting to leave. Mori nodded, crossing the room in two quick strides and picking up Tamaki's chair, carrying the bewildered king out of the room.

"I don't believe it…" Hikaru muttered.

"Hey! What about me?" Kyou whined. Hikaru turned on him with a look that said that he'd had enough.

"Aw shut up." He said in annoyance, viciously whacking the tray on his head. The poor guy passed out instantly. Haruhi sighed. Somehow, she couldn't say she was surprised.

Elsewhere, in his classroom, Ootori Kyouya was smirking.

X X X X X X X X X X

Hikaru stood at the window of the clubroom, looking into the distance. It was after club activities and everyone had gone home. Everyone that is, except for him. Suddenly, felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder He didn't have to look up to know who it was. He knew instantly that his younger brother's face was full of concern.

"Hikaru…"

The twin smiled sadly before turning to face Kaoru.

"It didn't work."

Kaoru looked equally disappointed.

"I know."

There was silence for a moment. Neither of them moved nor spoke. They didn't have to. Each of them already knew what the other was thinking. Words weren't necessary.

"But we won't give up right?"

Hikaru looked up, straight into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru wore a smile on his face. A confident smile that immediately brought a little comfort to him. He felt better. He smiled back, twice as widely.

"No way." He said, fiercely determined. Then his tone mellowed. "Tono was the one who gave us this opportunity. He was the one who helped us open up to the world. We've never done anything for him. We've never thanked him either. To Tono…the host club is his family. And right now its falling apart. We can't let that happen to Tono…that's what we decided right?"

Kaoru nodded. "Right. That's why no matter how many times we fail, we're going to try again and again until we reunite Kyouya and Tono."

The twins smiled at each other. Linking their arms, the left the clubroom together in high spirits.

The game wasn't over yet.

X X X X X X X X X X

A/N: Finally got it done! Alright the next chapter will be a fun one ^_^ I've been eagerly anticipating it. Enjoy and please remember to review.

**Review or the Hikaru will attack you with a tray**

Japanese to English translation:

**Tono**- My lord


End file.
